Love to Make Love to You, Baby
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Callie G!P. Arizona falls into a pool and then falls into Callie's bed.


**AN: This is a one-shot. It was a request, I hope you like it. On that note, if you have a one-shot request, your best bet is to PM it to me so that I have a record of it, thanks.**

**Song is "Dance Again" by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull.**

**Leave a review, thanks.**

It had been a long day for Arizona Robbins. She had earned a respectable and reputable paid internship at the University of Miami as a research assistant in the molecular biology lab under one of the foremost immunologists in the world, and all she had done today was mess up. Though it wasn't even her fault, mostly, the other RA's and their supervisor had all messed up in a cascade of errors that was more tragedy than comedy, and she was just ready to go home and relax, maybe go hit up a bar and release some of this sexual tension, hopefully drag Aria along behind her.

Even though "home" wasn't technically her home. It was the Torres Mansion. Before she'd got the internship her plan had been to go to California to stay with her parents and bum around on the beach, picking up girls and reading books and generally relaxing. However, the internship required her to stay in Miami and her best friend, Aria Torres, has volunteered one of the guest rooms in her house for the summer.

She and Aria had been friends since their last year of high school, banding together in the charter school, Aria the only person to accept that she was gay and even defending her on occasion. She went to that school because her father had been transferred to a base in the Philippines just before her senior year and they all decided that the boarding school was her best option for getting into school. It had been hard at first, but when Arizona was being teased and bullied for being gay, Aria coming to her rescue. Then weekends spent at her house and holidays and evenings.

And Callie. Calliope Torres. Calliope Torres may be the single most gorgeous creature that Arizona had seen in entire life. One look and Arizona was hooked on her best friends older sister. If she were honest, her recent string of one night stands had turned into a line up of Latina woman who pales in comparison to the goddess that was the one woman who was off limits.

Except for that one kiss four years ago during a party thrown by Aria when Arizona had been hiding from the drunk teenagers and had found herself hiding in Callie's room. She hadn't expected Callie to come back that night, so thought that the older girls room would a safe refuge, and she wasn't even doing anything in her slightly tipsy state except sitting on the floor with Callie's books spread around her, flipping through the pages and reading Callie's notes and what she'd highlighted. When the object of her affections had walked in, she rushed to her feet to offer a hasty apology but had tripped over the books piled around her and fell into Callie's strong arms, wrapped closely to her chest, both of their breathing becoming ragged as they stared into each other's eyes.

She didn't know who moved first, but somehow she ended up on Callie's bed, underneath Callie, neither of them wearing a shirt or bra their breasts rubbing against each other. She was surprised when she'd reached into Callie's pants and found a cock there, a large and hard and throbbing cock, and she didn't know if it was the alcohol or just her desire for the woman on top of her but she started rubbing the cock and Callie started moaning and grinding into her hand. She was wet and writhing, wanting to know what it felt like to be fucked by Callie and Callie's cock, but then Aria had barged in and they scrambled away from each other under Aria's shocked gaze.

Nothing had happened since. Except for two things. She was sure that she needed Callie to fuck her, so sure of it that she'd gone and bought a dildo to know what it felt like - and sure that it was enjoyable, but nothing like what being with Callie would feel like. And second, had finally given in to the strap on idea and fucked and been fucked since that night. She was still gay, she had thought of trying sex with a penis attached to man, but was never able to try that because of the whole… man thing.

But she wanted Callie.

But Callie was away for the summer. It was just her and Aria at the Torres mansion, her parents off on business somewhere, but she was thankful for being able to stay with Aria.

Even if Callie's room called to her like a beacon.

Even if just standing by the closed door of the older woman's room filled her with the images and feelings of that one hasty and hot make out session.

Even if lying in her own bed down the hall, her face turned in the direction of Callie's room, filled her panties with her dripping need and an insatiable need to touch herself.

With a sigh, she was about to open the door when it flung open from the inside by a dressed to kill Aria.

"Hey," She said to her friend, wondering who had caused Aria to dress like she could kill with one smouldering look.

"Hey," Aria whispered back.

They stared at each other for a second before Arizona cracked a wry smile and quirked her eyebrow.

Aria's face flushed and she sighed before speaking, "Enrique called."

"Should I expect you back tonight?" Arizona asked with not a small twinge of jealousy.

"Umm… no?" Aria asked, her face blushing further.

And with that the brunette walked away, her hips swaying as she walked to her car.

"Use protection!" Arizona called, and received a finger from Aria as she slipped into her car and almost sped away.

With a laugh Arizona turned and went into the house, locking the door behind herself. She was partially glad that Aria was going to be gone for the night. It would be slightly lonely, but she could just be by herself and relax for the night. Maybe she'd go for a swim in the pool… or watch a movie in the home theatre, or maybe she'd have a bath.

Hours later she was slightly tipsy and dancing alone by the pool, her second class of wine half empty, and her upbeat pop song playing loudly from the wireless speaker above the lit fireplace playing loudly only so it would drown out her terrible singing as she swayed her hips to the beat of JLo.

"I love to make love to you baby," she practically shouted, her eyes closed as she swayed and shimmied her hips harder. She was lost in her own world as she jumped and bounced around the pool, enjoying how the stress of her day fell away with every beat of the song, even attempting to rap when PitBull joined.

So lost was she in her own world, tipsy and slightly sloppily dancing on her own, she didn't noticed that someone was watching her. If she had, she probably wouldn't be singing along so wantonly about the song that was so clearly about sex, she probably would have turned the song off and flushed with embarrassment and arousal if she knew that it was the woman she's had a crush on for four years watching her.

And she did know when suddenly the music was turned off, the line "I wanna dance, and love, and dance again," dying on her lips as she turned too fast and caught a brief flash of Callie standing by the speaker before she tripped on her own feet and feel right into the the pool with a scream.

"Shit!" She heard Callie yell, "Arizona!"

Suddenly she was in Callie's arms, being held tightly to the older Latina's chest, embarrassment burning through her entire body as she clung to the other woman.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked her softly, the Latina's fingertips digging into the flesh off her lower back, and almost if its own violation her left leg wrapped itself around Callie and she clung tighter to the woman.

The water around them was doing nothing to cool her suddenly overheated body, she could tell that Callie was standing on the bottom of the pool, water up to their chests as they were breast to breast, and she was practically panting with alcohol and need. She didn't know if it was the wine or Callie that was making her heart beat wildly in her chest. Didn't know if it was the want for this woman or embarrassment from falling in the pool that made every single nerve in her body want to crash their lips together.

She was pretty sure it was Callie.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, fighting every single urge in her body to give in to what it was humming for, to kiss her and tear her clothes off and have her way with the brunette. And if the stirring by her thigh was any indication, Callie's thoughts were on the same path as hers.

"This is my house." Callie whispered back, those gorgeous and smokey brown eyes flitting down to her lips and back up agonizingly slowly that Arizona could help but lick her lips in anticipation. She felt more than heard the groan that Callie released, her fingers tightening on her back and her cock, that cock that Arizona had dreamed about for years, hardening between her legs.

It was slow movements, millimeter by painful millimeter that their faces moved closer together, almost as if neither one of them wanted to be the one to make this move.

But Arizona wanted.

This was her best friends sister, wasn't there some rule about sleeping with your friends siblings? When she was younger her friends would ask her permission if they could court her brother, and though she'd never ask… she didn't just want to sleep with Callie. She'd had a massive crush on her since high school. Long before she knew of Callie's cock. She was funny and smart and gorgeous and her laugh always made Arizona laugh. The way her smile was kind of crooked but always lit her eyes up.

But then, when their lips were practically touching the space between them almost nonexistent, Callie whispered "I've been dreaming about that kiss for four years." And Arizona couldn't wait anymore.

Closing the minuscule distance between them, she pressed her lips to Callie's and almost moaned at the contact. It was soft and gentle, and exploration of sensation and feelings as they both leaned into it.

Before she could deepen the kiss, to see if Callie tasted like she remembered, to see if it felt as good as it did in her dreams and fantasies, Callie pulled back. Not away, just back. She still held Arizona tightly, but she stopped the kiss and leant their foreheads together. Arizona could hardly catch her breath from the chaste kiss. It hadn't gotten farther than lips moving against lips, but it stole her breath just the same.

"We can't," Callie whispered, not loosening her grip on Arizona's body or moving away from her in anyway. Her hard cock pressed against her thigh. If Arizona moved the right way she was sure she could nestle it between her legs right against her sopping wet, in more ways than the pool, pussy.

"Why not?" Even to her own ears, it sounded like begging, and she tightened her hold around Callie, and tried to move for another kiss, a proper make her knees weak kiss, but the brunette turned her face just slightly so she only caught the corner of her mouth, and a wave of sadness went through her.

"I want to, god, Arizona, I want to." Callie started, her face turned slightly back and returned the kiss, "But Aria…"

"What?" Arizona husked into Callie's mouth, a raspy moan of desperation.

"She thinks I'll break your heart." Callie confessed.

And Arizona kind of got what Aria meant by that. From what she knew of Callie, they went to the same school after all, she was a stud. Falling from bed to bed, leaving a trail of broken hearted woman and whispers of the one that got away. And for Arizona… feelings were already involved. It's why she hasn't had anything more than a string of one night stands or three or four dates since the first time she ever saw the gorgeous creature that was Calliope Torres. She'd try and try to get past it, but years of close proximity and seeing her and hearing her laugh and remembering the feelings the taller woman had evoked in her… it wasn't easy.

She didn't just want sex. Absolutely she wanted sex with her, wanted to be with her and fuck her that way, but she wanted more. There was something about the other woman that told Arizona that they could be something real. Aria, no matter how much Arizona loved and cherished her as a friend, cared a lot about her parents money and she flaunted it. And not that Arizona wasn't grateful because she was… it seemed that Aria didn't necessarily want more. But Callie did. She was in her second year of med school and she wanted to help people… she didn't flaunt her wealth and she didn't make a big deal out of her financial stability… she worked hard to do something.

Aria would be the suave socialite who gave money to charity and hosted fund raisers and dinners, and she was good at that. Arizona didn't begrudge her for that, but Callie was different.

"I'm a big girl Calliope," Arizona whispered into the kiss, Callie avoiding all of her attempts to deepen it. "Do you want me?" She asked, both afraid and hopeful for the answer.

"I've wanted you since the moment I met you," Callie whispered back, finally, _finally_, granting Arizona access and the kiss turned heated faster than she was anticipating, another rush of arousal flooding from her core as she wrapped her other leg around the woman she wanted.

Slowly Callie turned them so Arizona's back was pressed against the side of the pool, Callie's hard cock now pressed deliciously tightly against her core, and when she undulated her hips, rocking against it it pressed the most amazing friction against her swollen and needy clit, causing her to whimper. Her release was building so fast, the coolness of the pool and the heat of Callie under her contrasting and heightening everything, so all that she could feel was Callie.

A few more rocks against Callie's cock and she came, Callie's name falling from her lips brokenly, a whispered song on the breeze.

When she came down, Callie's fingers were gripping her ass tightly as she rocked into Arizona herself, her breath coming raggedly in short pants. She could tell the Latina was close by her rhythmic thrusts, but she wanted something.

"Stop, stop Callie… stop." She breathes and Callie pulled away quickly a look of shame on her face. "No," Arizona reached to pull her back. "I want to help."

Callie nodded and Arizona turned and pulled herself out of the pool in a swift motion, Callie following quickly behind. She didn't go far, just to one of the lounge chairs by the still roaring fire, and pulling Callie to her.

"What are you doing?" Callie stuttered as Arizona make quick work of opening Callie's pants and pushing them and her boxers down, Callie shuffling awkwardly to kick the wet clothes away as Arizona pushed her to sit in one of the chairs.

When she was seated, Arizona sank to her knees and lifted Callie's shirt that was covering her cock, and she suddenly found her mouth to be dry. Callie was such an enigma. Her breasts were divine, and the shape of her physically was decidedly feminine. But her cock… was… breathtaking.

Taking it into her hands, she started to stroke it, a low guttural moan leaving her parted lips. Just as she was about to lean forward to take Callie's cock into her mouth, something she'd never done before but had fantasized about what Callie would sound like and taste like and feel like, she was stopped with a soft touch to her chin, long fingers tilting her face up to look at her.

"You don't have to," Callie whispered, her fingers trailing lightly over Arizona's cheeks with such tenderness and care, the hard cock in Arizona's hands twitching every now and then as she continued to stroke the hard flesh.

"I want to," she breathed back, leaning further into Callie's fingers and thus her mouth closer to the cock she wanted to taste, her mouth filling with saliva.

"You're not still drunk?"

Arizona shook her head. The fall in the pool and the heady scent of chlorine and Callie was intoxicating, but she was sober. And she wouldn't regret this.

They stared at each other for long moments, Arizona trying to convey with her eyes and hands that she wanted to do this, wanted Callie's cock in her mouth, wanted to make Callie come like this. But she could tell that Callie was holding back, was trying to figure out if she should let this happen. The emotions warring on her face were passing a million miles per second, and she had her bottom lip between her teeth, thinking hard.

Finally the Latina nodded, slipped her hands to the back of Arizona's head and threading in her hair, not quite pulling Arizona where she wanted her, but leading the way. When Arizona ran her tongue around the hot head, the first taste was salty and musty, a drop of precum had leaked out and it caused her to moan, to suck and lavish the flesh and Callie's cock with her mouth, her hand still stroking the base almost furiously.

"Shit, your mouth feels amazing Arizona," Callie groaned, her fingers tightening in her hair, and her hips jerking slightly every so often. Every jerk and roll from Callie brought the head of her cock to the back of Arizona's throat and she could feel her gag reflex refusing the intrusion, so she placed her free hand on Callie's hips, her palm pressing hard hoping that Callie would understand.

She had, but Arizona could feel the muscles under her hand tensing and twitching as several moments later Callie grunted and whispered, "I'm gonna come, you should, fuck fuck fuck, oh god, stop if you don't want…"

But she did want, and when she slipped her mouth back so just the tip of Callie's cock was in her mouth, she sucked hard once and Callie cake with a grunt, the fingers tightening in her hair, tugging slightly and it sent another wave of arousal and need through her, the first gush of Callie's jizz coating her tongue.

She could feel the hot and sticky jizz from Callie spilling past her lips and could see it dribbling down Callie's cock, but her eyes almost rolled at the taste. Hot and salty and a bit bitter in her mouth, the warmth following as she swallowed a little. When Callie's fingers loosened in her hair she pulled back, and looked at the aftermath. There was jizz and her spit all over the cock, which was still hard as it flopped against Callie's stomach as she leaned back, sperm coated her lips and her chin, the heady and musky scent filling her nose and her mouth.

But it was the way that Callie was looking at her, eyes full of wonder and awe, a mix of tenderness and naked desire rolling across her face, and Arizona knew what she wanted.

"Take me to bed Callie."

**88**

Despite everything that her sister had warned her about - the pain and anguish and what not, of what would happen to her if she slept with Arizona, it wasn't a hard decision to take her to bed like she'd asked.

Especially when she'd asked right after one of the best blow jobs she'd ever had. Not because Arizona was skilled or anything, but because Callie had dreamed about it and jerked off to it a million times since that one night. And though she'd never admit it out loud, whenever she had another blonde on their knees in front of her, there was a very large part of her that was imaging it was Arizona sucking her cock.

Especially because when she'd asked to be taken, to bed and to be fucked, Callie's jizz still covered her face and shirt. How was she supposed to say no. She'd tried to stop it, but then Arizona had grinded herself to completion against Callie's cock and four layers of clothing and then had given her a blow job and let her come into that perfect and perky little mouth.

It had been without a second's hesitation that she stood, her hard cock flopping against her stomach, and ripped her still soaking wet shirt off and cleaned Arizona's face of her jizz and bent down for another searing kiss as she started to remove Arizona's clothes. When the blonde had asked, she said that she was going to take her to bed, but she didn't want to track pool water through the house. When they were both naked, Callie had wrapped Arizona's arms around her neck with another bruising kiss, and lifted her thighs so they wrapped around her waist and carried her to her bed room. It was a wandering and stumbling path, but they made it, and now they were on her bed.

Smelling like sex and chlorine and need and want, as she slowly toyed with pert and perky nipples, teasing them to hard peaks before she took one or the other into her mouth. Arizona's hands were on her breasts, massaging and tweaking her own nipples as she writhed beneath her.

But she had another goal in mind, and slowly kissed her way down Arizona's chest, stopping to swirl her tongue around Arizona's taut stomach and dipping into her bellybutton, loving the deep moan and groan from the blonde as her own hands flew to her breasts to play with her own nipples.

"You ready?" Callie asked, but it was practically rhetorical because she could see that Arizona was ready. Her clit was peeking out from its hood, erect and pulsing with her need, and her wetness coated her pussy and her thighs, a veritable river of arousal indicating her need.

"Mmm, touch me Calliope," Arizona rasped, and with a quick glance up to the angelic face of the woman, she saw her back arched and her fingers roughly tugging are her own nipples, her eyes slammed shut waiting and her brow scrunched in pleasure and anticipation.

Lowering her lips to Arizona's core, she licked a slow path up her slit, a high pitched whimper escaping Arizona's lips, where even after more kissing and the quick cleaning Callie did, a bit of her jizz still sat in one corner, and it spurred her on.

"Oh god, fuck, please," Arizona begged as Callie teased the hardened nub of flesh further out of its hiding place, lavishing it softly with her tongue.

"Please what?" She asked, moving her lips and mouth over Arizona's dripping pussy as she spoke.

"Inside," Arizona begged again, her hips bucking against Callie's chin. And since she'd begged so nicely, Callie slipped a single finger into the waiting pussy, her own groan coming out because of how tight Arizona's passage was, how quickly those muscles gripped her finger. "More," Arizona begged further, and on her next thrust in she added a second finger and thrust faster and hard as she sucked Arizona's clit into her mouth.

"God you taste amazing," Callie husked, once again right against the dripping pussy, Arizona's arousal coating her chin and lips and tongue as she worked to bring her lover to orgasm. "And you're so fucking tight."

When Arizona descended into nonsensical moans and sounds, her inner muscles gripping and dragging her fingers deeper as Callie thrust them in and out, she quickly added a third finger, her pace picking up with a renewed vigour until Arizona came with a scream, unable to move further as her pussy clamped down on Callie's fingers, muscles fluttering wildly and erratically as the pulsed with her orgasm.

When she could move her fingers again, she slipped them from Arizona and licked them clean as she retrieved a condom, quickly slipping it on as she returned to the bed, settling herself between Arizona's raised knees, her hard cock slipping through drenched folds, the last aftershocks of Arizona's orgasm fluttering around her length.

"This is your first time, right?" Callie asked, wanting to make sure. Needing to know to prepare herself for restraint and gentleness.

"With a real penis yes," Arizona whispered, her legs wrapping around Callie and her hips rocking against her cock slipping through slick folds, coating her cock.

"Huh?" Callie asked, trailing open mouth kisses up and down the blondes jaw, up to her ear and down to her neck.

"After that first time," that first time she almost came in Arizona's hands in her pants and it was the single most erotic thing that had ever happened to her, "I got a dildo and tried strap ons, I wanted to know what it would feel like."

"Seriously?" Callie asked with a laugh, rocking her cock harder into the blonde, waiting impatiently to be buried deep inside her.

"Seriously," Arizona answered, her hands tilting Callie's face back to hers and pressing a hard kiss to her lips, "But I underestimated how big you are, your cock is huge, so go slow."

"I will baby," Callie promised, reaching between them to position her cock at Arizona's entrance, guiding her cock with hips and hand as she pushed in. The action drew a moan from both of them, and Callie was shocked by how wet and tight and warm Arizona was, even through the condom.

Sliding out, and pushing further back, small rocking motions buried her dick slowly, Arizona showing no signs of pain or discomfort, but her hips rolling and thrusting up as Callie slowly sheathed herself in Arizona's hot passage.

When she was a little more than half in, Arizona's muscles fluttering tightly around her cock, Arizona placed her palm flat on her chest and whispered, "Stop, Calliope, wait,"

Thinking she'd inadvertently hurt the blonde, she made to pull out but was stopped by Arizona's legs tightening around her ass, heels digging into her thighs, "no, stay."

"Am I hurting you, do you want to stop?" She asked, stilling her own hips as Arizona's continued gentle rolls against her.

"No, god no," Arizona moaned. "I don't just want sex, oh fuck, you feel amazing. So much better than a fake cock." And a flush of pride and a primal desire flowed through her at Arizona's words. "Go on a date with me?" Arizona asked, her voice breaking a bit as she fucked herself on Callie's dick.

"Is that all?" Callie asked, unable to help it as her own hips rolled into Arizona, fully impeding her cock into the woman as their hips continued to move together.

"I want to date you," Arizona whispered, her nails dragging against her back and chest, causing Callie to push into her a bit harder, "fuck me, that's good, yes, go on a date with me."

"I'd love to go on a date with you," Callie grunted, slipping almost all the way out and thrusting back in with a little more force, a squeak of pleasure escaping Arizona.

"Good, now fuck me please," Arizona begged, slipping her hand from Callie's chest to the nape of her neck and bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss that started deep and just got hotter, a mash of teeth and tongues as Callie began thrusting with a renewed vigour.

"Hmm, harder, fuck me harder," Arizona moaned into her mouth. Pulling away from the kiss Callie reached to move one of the blondes legs over her shoulder, and once again slipped almost all of the way out before slamming back in, her pace fast and hard as she pounded into Arizona.

"I'm close, fuck Callie, you're amazing," Arizona whimpered.

"You're so fucking tight Zona," Callie whispered back, the room filled with the sounds of sex. Grunts and groans and whimpers, the loud and wet sounds of her cock squelching in and out of Arizona almost relentlessly. "I'm gonna come."

Short moments later, Arizona came her nails digging into Callie again and moaned "fuck, Calliope, yes," as her inner muscles clamped and pulled around Callie's cock. She'd tried to still to help Arizona extend her pleasure, but the sensation and sight of Arizona coming drove her wild and it was only two hard thrusts more that she came, Arizona's naming tearing from her throat on a groan and a grunt.

When they were both down, Callie reached between them and secured the condom with her hand, disposing of it in the washroom before she returned to the bed, slipping back beside Arizona who was still spread eagle on the bed, her pussy sopping wet and swollen, gorgeously on display.

"Hmm," Arizona whispered, rolling to tuck herself into Callie's side. "Hi."

"Hi," she replied, wrapping her arms around the blonde and holding her tightly.

"Where do you want to go on our date?"


End file.
